Pulsatio
by blondfirefly
Summary: Muggle AU Hermione Granger, a stubborn school girl, turns up to be a strong professional doctor by the help of her classmate, Draco Malfoy. After years of separation they meet up again but not as a senior and junior, instead as surgeons working side by side. Their love is met by many challenges and the inner conflict of the stubborn woman who refuses to yield easily to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hellowww everyone! This idea has been going around in my mind for quite some time now. I really wanted to publish a chapter to see how you guys like it, so please review to let me know your thoughts. This story will be updated only if you want me to.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the Wizarding World belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

 **Pulsatio by Blondfirefly**

 **Chapter One**

 _There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved- George Sand._

"Hey, you! Give my CD back, you filthy thief! " a middle aged man ran after the curly haired brunette who was running away, hugging a stolen CD to her chest.

The man heaved a sigh as the girl disappeared around the corner, a smile curling his lips. This girl was something else entirely.

Hermione Jean Granger ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Elbowing and pushing, she made her way through the crowd and ran into an isolated alleyway. Tucking the CD in her beaded bag, she placed a trembling hand on her forehead. This had been a very close call.

"Return it," said a throaty voice.

She jumped, her hand on her chest- right above her heart.

She couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She hated that her voice trembled.

A man who could've been a model stepped out of the shadows, his blonde hair catching light. His eyes were deep and silver. His nose and chin pointy, his lips the perfect shape.

"Who are you?" She asked again, her voice gaining it's usual bossiness.

"A fellow human being from whose uncle you just stole."

"Uncle?" She scoffed.

"I've known Mr Black since I was a kid! And he has no siblings!"

"You still are a kiddo. Now hand me the CD" he stated calmly.

"How dare you?" She hissed. " Who are you to ask me- umphhh" the man placed his hand over her moving mouth, muffling whatever was going to come out of it.

" Now you listen to me, Ms Bushy head, I need you to return the CD to me or I'll call Mr Potter, and believe me, you don't want to deal with him."

Hermione slapped his hand away, angrily, and glared at him.

" Just who do you think you are, Mr shiny hair?"

"Shiny?" He scoffed.

"Move out of my way" she tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

"What is wrong with you? Can you stop manhandling me?" She almost screeched as she pulled her arm away.

"And what is wrong with you? All I'm asking for is _my_ CD!" He snarled.

" _Oh_ but who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" She yelled out in frustration.

" I'm the rightful owner of that CD, Ms whoever-whatever! "

"Go away, blondie"

"Not before you return the CD"

"What the _fuck_ is that CD to you?" She pulled at her hair.

And by the way her cheeks flamed, the blond knew that she didn't normally swear.

"Listen to me, you give me that CD right now, and I'll forget I even saw you"

"No chance" Hermione bit back. "Mr Black knows that I always _borrow_ stuff from the shop" she stuck her tongue out at him, desperately seeking an escape plan.

"Oh really?" He drawled, "and how many times have you returned them?"

Hermione cheeks flamed. The _git_ looked too amused by her, and that was pissing her off. His eyes were raking over her form and she subconsciously ran her sweaty hands down her skirt to smooth it out.

"I'll return this one" she said.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky and Hermione looked at him like he was mad.

Rolling her eyes, she curled her own little finger around his, sealing the promise.

"Now, get the hell out of my face"

The blond laughed, and walked away, his hands tucked into his pockets. Hermione watched him until he disappeared from her view.

"Well well, look who we have here" the redhead jumped off the couch and ran towards Hermione, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you, Ginny" the brunette said as she patted her best friend's back.

Ginny Weasley pulled away, her eyes beaming.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" The redhead asked.

Hermione sat on the couch, her legs swinging up and landing on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Had a busy day yesterday" she mumbled.

Ginny immediately sobered up. " Is she alright..-your grandma?"

Hermione huffed, "as well as she can be"

"When is the surgery?"

"Next month"

Ginny hugged her friend's side," she's going to be alright"

"I hope so...she's the only family I have"

Ginny rubbed her arm,"You have us"

"I do?" She asked with a slight chuckle. The Weasley Household was her second home.

"Always"

Hermione sighed and threw her head back.

"Coffee? "Ginny asked.

"No, thank you"

"Mione?"

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at the redhead.

" You don't know what happened at school today." She mumbled, her eyes glinting.

"Changed your crush again, did you?" Hermione teased.

"Oh Mione, you won't believe who came to our school!"

"Who, Gin?"

"Harry Potter!" She yelled and threw her head back dramatically.

"Harry Potter? As in _Harry_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes! And that's not it, Draco Malfoy joined as well!" She squealed.

"Draco Malfoy? Son of Doctor Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

"The very same one" Ginny smirked.

" _Malfoy_ and _Potter_ in our school!?" Hermione couldn't wrap her head around it.

" Yes, Mione, yes! And dang it, Harry Potter wins hottie of the year award!"

"The school must be in chaos today, then?"

"Oh, you should've seen Greengrass' and Parkinson's faces. They were ogling Malfoy! He paid no attention to anyone, whatsoever. But, Harry was so sweet! He even smiled at me. Gaahh" Ginny rolled off the couch.

Hermione laughed.

"Draco Malfoy's friendship with Harry Potter seems quite odd, don't you think? Lucius Malfoy and James Potter have always known to be at each other's throat most of the time."

"Lucius and James aren't really enemies per se. Dad has seen them being polite to each other when he's not at the reception"

Hermione hummed in response.

" Looks like High school got a tad bit more interesting now"

" A tad bit? Girl, _fucking_ interesting!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, and covered a yawn with the back of her hand.

That night as she lay awake in bed, the blond man's voice rang through her ears.

" _Now you listen to me, Ms Bushy head, I need you to return the CD to me or I'll call Mr Potter, and believe me, you don't want to deal with him."_

So, he knew James Potter too.

"We're running late, Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed a buttered toast and took a bite from it.

"Coming, mum" Ginny yelled back.

The girls usually stayed over at Hermione's place because it was at a walking distance from the school.

"Close that makeup pouch already!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny came storming into the kitchen, one of her hands fanning at her face.

" Just waiting for the setting spray to dry and settle in place" the redhead reasoned as she took a seat beside her friend.

" Ginny, are you alright? "Hermione asked.

" Wh- _yes._ Why?"

" You look... _red"_ Hermione grimaced slightly.

" Oh" Ginny smoothed her palms over her hair silky straight red hair.

"I'm just nervous, Mione"

"Whatever for? " Hermione frowned.

"What if Harry already has a girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed.

" Gin, are you really thinking about dating _Harry Potte_ r?"

"Oh hell yes!" Ginny banged her palm on the table, spilling some of her orange juice.

"Good luck" Hermione smirked at her.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, grabbing a paper towel to wipe the mess she'd created.

Lucius Malfoy and James Potter were the most heard names of London. Malfoy and Potter, both, were neurosurgeons and millionaires. They both worked in London Bridge Hospital and so the two had very tough competition. They were both constantly trying to get more complicated surgeries just so they could prove themselves better than the other. Arthur Weasley was the receptionist at the hospital. The red haired man often wondered why someone would want to compete over something as sensitive as saving a human life.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were the most _potential_ eligible bachelors of UK, who just happened to have moved from Edinburgh to London. And now, they were attending the last year of high school at an ordinary school because for once in their lives, they wanted to experience normalcy.

And that's how Ginny Weasley found them both.

Harry and Draco were leaning against a wall, their hands tucked into their pockets. "Hi!" Ginny approached them.

Draco nudged Harry in the ribs, earning a glare from the green eyed man.

"Hello"

"I um...Professor McGonagall wanted me to give this to you" She said, blushing furiously.

Harry took the note from her, his eyes roaming over her face.

"Thank you," he said politely.

" Don't mention" Ginny smiled shyly.

" Ginerva Weasley! I've been searching the whole school for you and you're-" Hermione Granger's words were cut short as she stared into the grey eyes of the blond man.

"You" Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits, and her nostrils flared.

"You," said the blond, looking equally shocked.

" What are you doing here? Been following me, have you?" She hissed.

" Hermione-" Ginny began, but Hermione cut her off by holding a hand up.

" Ms _Hermione,_ I'd prefer if you'd please jump off your high horse. I'm here for-"

"Don't think you can fool me Mr shiny hair" she snarled.

" Herm-"

"Be quiet, Ginny"

The green eyed man was barely stifling his laughter, and Hermione turned her glare towards him.

He immediately straightened up.

"Look, Shiny, if you're here for the CD, then I'm sorry because I haven't watched the film yet, so you can leave right now and I'll return it back to Mr Black whenever I'm done with it"

" Woah Woah, you daft woman! Can't you see I'm wearing a Senior jacket?"

Hermione scoffed. " As if it's hard to buy a senior jacket"

"It's the school's senior jacket, you twat. As if i would put myself through so much trouble just to follow you" he scoffed.

" Did you just call me a twat, Mr I'm-so-shite-at-coming-up-with-an-excuse? "

" Hermione, stop!" Ginny interfered yet again.

" Ginerva, let me deal with this manky old man"

"Old?" He actually seemed offended by this.

"Yes, old. White hair. Wrinkles. A big mouth." she wrinkled her nose mockingly.

" Wait till my father hears about this" he snarled at her.

" And who is your father? Prince Charles? " She mocked him.

" No, Doctor Lucius Malfoy "

Hermione laughed- straight, outright.

" Nice one, blondie" she said dryly.

" Herm-"

"Ginny" she warned.

" You don't under-"

"Oh, I perfectly understand. He's just an old nutter who'd even change his father to gain attention."

"Excuse me?" His lips curled up into a sneer.

" Excused" Hermione waved her hand, "Let's go Ginny"

"Hermione, listen to me"

Hermione huffed, "What is it?"

"I... _er_ this is Harry Potter" Ginny pointed towards Harry who bowed his head, a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh" now she felt embarrassed. Why did she have to go ahead and explode on that blondie in front of _Harry Potter._

"And this.." she pointed towards the blond who was still scowling at the brunette.

Hermione snorted, "this is blondie, the freak. No introductions are necessary"

"This is Draco Malfoy".

Hermione looked at Ginny, then. Her brown eyes searching her blue ones for any hint of humour. But, she found none.

Hermione lifted a shaky finger at the blonde. " This... _this_ is Draco Malfoy?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

The blond's scowl hardened.

"Yes..." Ginny replied.

Reality hit Hermione like a ton of bricks and she pivoted on her heel, and ran out of the corridor.

"That went smoothly" Ginny said awkwardly before following Hermione.

Draco watched the girl disappear from his view, and he was shaking in rage. Girls were supposed to be swooning at his feet, but this one- she challenged him. Draco Malfoy was a risk taker, but he didn't like being looked down at. That was against his family's standards. He was a Malfoy, after all.

"Draco, mate, you alright there?" Harry snapped his fingers.

Draco shook his head. " Yeah. Yes, I'm fine"

"Full of surprises, this place, isn't it?" Harry said as his gaze travelled over the retreating form of Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah" Draco replied, his gaze fixated on the spot where the bushy haired brunette was standing moments ago.

"Couldn't you have told me earlier, Gin?"

Ginny scowled," as if you'd have allowed me to speak"

"I... _God..._ what will I do now?!" She pulled at her hair.

" What's the matter, Hermione? You can just apologise..."

Hermione snorted," Gin, you know about the Malfoy Ego better than me"

Ginny sighed. "Fine, then forget about it"

"I can't" she whispered.

" Why not?" Ginny's brows furrowed.

"My grandma...her surgery...Dr Lucius Malfoy" Hermione struggled to form a coherent sentence.

" _What..._ oh, Hermione!" Ginny hugged her best friend. "Dr Malfoy is a grown up man, Mione! He wouldn't do anything wrong just because you hurt his son's ego. Besides, I don't think Draco took your insults to heart".

" Yeah? He probably took them to his dear daddy...I...I'm just worried. What if he asks his father-"

"Hermione! He doesn't know that grandma is your grandma" Ginny said wickedly.

Sudden realisation dawned on her face, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes" she whispered.

Ginny laughed and wiped the dried tear tracks from her best friend's cheeks and hugged her.

"Never change, Mione. Stay fierce"

"Always"

"What are you thinking about, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, mum. Just thinking of ways to get rid of those clingy girls at school"

Narcissa chuckled. " What can I say now? My son _is_ too handsome" she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, mum"

"I love you, too, Draco. More than anything."

"Even more than you love dad?" He teased.

"Oh, so much more than that" she said with a wink.

" I heard that Cissa!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from the lounge.

" Jeez, this man has his ears everywhere"

" I heard that too"

Draco laughed. " Go give him some company, mum"

Narcissa smiled proudly at her son. " I know you want to stay alone right now, Draco. But you should know that you can talk to me about anything, alright?" She ran her palm over his forehead.

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Thank you, mum. You're the best"

Narcissa smiled at him before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts on a certain bushy haired _Hermione._

Hermione.

He liked the sound of it.

 _Fucking hell._

"It's going to be alright, nana" Hermione whispered into her grandma's hair.

"I hope so, too, my child. The world is too cruel, and even the thought of leaving you here..alone" she sniffed.

" Shhhh. Nothing going to happen to you. It's a small tumour, and I've asked Mr Weasley to see if Dr James Potter is available for the surgery."

" Wasn't Dr Malfoy going to be the one to do it?"

"Yes" she hesitated," but I think Dr James is more capable"

" As you say, Hermione" her grandma kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight, nana" she whispered and exited the room with a heavy heart.

Crawling under her bed, she grabbed the CD and walked towards the CD player. Pushing the CD inside, with more force than what was necessary, she plopped down onto the couch.

Dragging her knees up to her face, she began to cry as _Titanic_ began to play.

Hermione parked her car and pocketed her keys, before walking towards her front door. Stumbling over a huge rock, she lost her balance and flailed her arms around to find support.

"Careful there," said the voice that haunted her dreams, and two strong arms wrapped around her middle, holding her in place.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she tore away from his iron grip. There was no mistaking that this was, indeed, Mr Shiny Hair.

"I.." she shook her head," what are you doing here?"

 _Draco Malfoy_ smirked at her. "Hmmm. You're not screaming like a banshee, you aren't insulting my gorgeous hair, and your own hair is quite calm today. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"

Hermione stood gaping at him, and then snapped her mouth shut.

"That's just because I was surprised... So, what the hell are you doing here Shiny?" She asked.

" Looks like you didn't learn your lesson the last time" he drawled.

"What lesson?"

"You don't believe I'm a Malfoy, do you?"

"Of course I do," she scoffed. " Only a Malfoy has an ego twice their own size."

"You haven't even encountered my ego, yet, _Hermione"_ he emphasised her name, his lips tugging upwards at the corners.

Hermione shook her head to clear it.

"You changed the subject, Shiny. Why are you here?"

He pushed his tongue into his cheek, and then shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"I won't answer because I'm not shiny"

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, you are, but because I don't want to waste my time, let's try again. What are you doing here, Mr Malfoy?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Draco" he said, his face serious yet friendly.

She was momentarily struck by how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight.

 _Stupid, stupid, Hermione! Focus!_

" Don't make this harder, _Draco"_ she said, his name rolling off her tongue.

Draco shut his eyes, and then shook his head.

"I came here to give the collected funds to Rachel."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

 **A/N:** Soooo how was it? I'm very curious hahha. Also,Hermione might be a bit OOC for the first few chapters. Reason will be revealed later. Please review! Thank you for reading x

P.s This chapter is unedited and unbeta'ed. Any and all mistakes are my own.

 **Note: The summary above is of a Turkish Drama Serial (Kalp Atisi). I came across it on Instagram and plot bunnies attacked me (duh). So I watched one episode out of interest and then my muse kicked in and drove me up the wall till I wrote this chapter down. Anyways, there are slight similarities in the plot (note I only watched one episode lol) So if you recognise any ideas from the serial, then it belongs to them. Rest is my own. Lots of love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and the Wizarding World belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made._

* * *

 **Pulsatio by Blondfirefly**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Being deeply **loved** by someone gives you strength, while **loving** someone deeply gives you courage_

* * *

"What do you mean?" She squeaked.

Malfoy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Rachel," he said, pointing towards the front door. _Her_ front door. "The woman who lives here.." he said.

" I know you who Rachel is!" She snapped. "What were you doing with her? Is she alright?" She made to go inside, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Hey, wait! She's fine, Hermione. She runs this school for orphans-"

"I know that, you prat." She snapped.

Draco's eyes narrowed confusedly.

Hermione sighed. "She's my grandmother"

Now, Draco's eyes widened. "Your grandmother?"

" Yes...so you're the one who...who collects funds for the school.." it wasn't a question.

Draco nodded his head.

"Er...alright then. Bye" she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and moved past him.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said quietly.

A smile graced her lips as she shut her front door.

* * *

Next day at school, Draco tried his best to approach Hermione, but she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. As soon as he saw her exiting her class, he ran up to her.

"Hermione!" He yelled as she turned towards another corridor.

Several people stopped dead in their tracks as they watched him. Girls began to mutter angrily, and he scoffed mentally.

"Hermione!" He panted as soon as he fell into step beside her.

" What do you want, Malfoy? "Her tone was cold and tore right through him.

He cleared his throat, "got a minute?"

She exhaled sharply through her nose, and motioned him towards the locker room.

"What do you want?"

"I... _.._ Why did you request Dr James to do Rachel's surgery?"

Hermione turned towards him, sharply.

"Excuse me?...I don't know what you're talking about." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't pretend, Hermione."

"It's Granger to you" She hissed.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, _Granger_ _._ Why did you feel the need to change Rachel's doctor?"

" She's my grandmother, Malfoy. I don't think I need to take your opinion on which doctor to choose." She said through gritted teeth.

"Rachel means a great lot of deal to me as well" he scowled.

"You don't have- _actually,_ just...just go" she said and lifted a shaky hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a frown marring his elegant features.

"Just go"

"But-"

"Leave me alone"

"Hermio-"

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled. And when she looked up, her eyes were red rimmed.

Draco swallowed thickly, and turned around to leave, with a strange emotion bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Why did you snap at him?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Hermione shrugged, a distant look on her face.

"Come on, Hermione" Ginny insisted.

Hermione sighed. " I'm tired, Gin. Want some sleep" she mumbled as she laid her head on the pillow.

Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder.  
" I'm always here, Mione"

"Thank you"

Ginny turned the lights off and left, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione Granger was just three years old when her father died in a car accident. Alice Granger did all she could to provide for them, and raised Hermione in the best way possible. Then came Jacob Richards- the man Jean Granger fell for. And the same man who left her after dating her for 4 years. Hermione was only thirteen years old when her mother committed suicide because her heart couldn't handle the pain that came with the break up. Because Alice Granger was a weak woman- because the pain was too great that she even left her daughter all alone.

She remembered him- Jacob, he had seemed to be a nice man, but then again, when had Hermione been good at judging characters.

She sighed into her pillow. She loathed the feeling of _love_ with all her being. She hated feelings all together. All they did was hurt an already hurting human. How much more pain can a man bear before he seals his fate, before he becomes another Alice Granger?

And last night with Dra- _Malfoy..._ she had felt something. A real something. She had even smiled all night because of _nothing._

Absolutely nothing.

She sniffed and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. No, she wouldn't become another Alice Granger. She wouldn't be fooled by feelings. Now she just had to keep Malfoy in his limits.

* * *

Draco pulled on his tie, loosening it. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and began to unbutton his shirt. Shrugging it off his shoulders, he proceeded to get rid of the pants. Walking towards the wall-long closet, he grabbed a pair of pyjamas and pulled them on.

Draco pushed his tongue into his cheek and threw himself onto the bed. He sighed yet again, and rolled over, willing sleep to welcome him. But a certain bushy haired girl invaded his thoughts and he was suddenly wide awake.

He didn't know what had gone wrong. God forbid, he didn't really care. But, she was different somehow...from the other _clingy girls,_ Draco shuddered involuntarily.

She had stood up to him even after knowing who he was. He was gobsmacked.

And then she was Rachel's granddaughter. He wondered how a sweet and kind woman could have such an animalistic, wild and feisty granddaughter.

He was horrified to find himself smiling into his pillow.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called the bushy haired brunette walking down the hall alone.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the redhead.

" Morning" she waved her hand.

" Good morning! How are you feeling today"? Ginny placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

" Brilliant" Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione cut her off.

"We're getting late for class"

As they entered the classroom, her heart fell in her stomach when she saw that the only seats left were next to Malfoy and Potter.

Raising her chin, she started walking towards Harry Potter when Ginny beat her to it and sat down next to him. Cursing the redhead, Hermione took a seat beside Malfoy, keeping as much distance from him that she could.

Malfoy didn't even spare her a glance.

And that irritated her to no end. The class went swimmingly and as soon the bell rang, Hermione made to gather her things, dropping half of them down in the process. She grimaced when Malfoy bent down to pick up her stuff.

With a thank you on her tongue, Hermione looked up to find that his eyes had gone hard. Impossibly hard. They looked like two balls of marble flattened out and stuck inside his eye sockets.

She swallowed, waiting for him to leave. When he didn't, she picked up her bag and left, not bothering to turn around.

That night as she lay awake in her bed, Hermione Granger rethought her decision of ignoring the blond.

* * *

"Take down the reactant names from the board and begin with your assignments," Professor Snape, the chemistry teacher, sneered at them. Hermione glanced around the classroom, not at all searching for a blond head. Grey eyes met hers and she found herself unable to look away. Malfoy ignored her and turned around in his seat, disregarding her stare completely. Prat. Good, that's exactly what she wanted; a reason to hate him- not that she didn't already.

"Hermione," Ginny nudged her with her foot. "What?" she asked. "Harry wants to partner with me," she replied somewhat shyly. Her eyes widened. "That's great, Gin!" she whisper-yelled. "Go ahead- oh no no no," she exclaimed. If they'd switch partners, then Malfoy would end up with her, and she didn't think she could handle that right now.

"Why?" Ginny pouted. "Because Malfoy," she hissed in response. "Please Hermione? I mean what if Harry feels like I'm ignoring him. We're new friends afterall." Ginny's bubbly blue eyes made her resolve falter.

"Fine," she replied, grimacing slightly. "Oh come on!" Ginny chided. "He's not that bad!"

"Whatever," she muttered. The last thing that she needed right now was for Ginny to singsong Malfoy's praises- especially when he was going to be her partner for the next hour.

She watched as Ginny approached the duo and Harry leaned in to whisper something to Malfoy. She watched as he turned his lips up into a sneer, and she knew. Knew that this was his reaction to being partnered with her.

Malfoy stuffed his belongings into his bag and looked around. Something inside her snapped when he made his way over to Pansy's desk and took a seat next to her. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the tears of frustration that threatened to break through. Sod off, Malfoy, she yelled in her head, feeling slightly better when Malfoy pushed his chair as far away from Pansy's and gave her a look of utter disgust.

 **A/N:** _After suffering at the hands of RL, I'm back. Well, sort of. This chapter was already written, so I just edited it a bit. I'd like to dedicate it to my loyal reader **HPFan.** This one is for you, sweetheart! Thank you all for being so patient with me x_


End file.
